


Not This Time

by jadorejaune



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-19
Updated: 2012-05-19
Packaged: 2017-11-05 15:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadorejaune/pseuds/jadorejaune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is not helpless; she is not a pushover. She is not dictated by jealousy, or the anger she has towards him for ripping open new scars like he owns them. She is the Avatar, and as he walks away, she'll shed his cold stares, and even colder words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not This Time

**Author's Note:**

> So this was inevitable after this weeks episode. Mako, what is this, like the 3rd time you’ve just been down on Korra and pretty much thrown her feelings back in her face? You’re a dick. butIstillloveyou. Korra is a strong, independent woman. She is also the most powerful bender on the planet. Never forget that, buddy boy.

“ _I don’t believe this_.” She said, her brows drawn together in disbelief, and anger dancing in her eyes. Pale green, Korra noticed, as the heiress huffed, turned sharply, and followed Chief Bei Fong and Tenzin up the stairs. Even in anger, the girl was a sight, Korra watching her go with some guilt in her mind- the guilt that maybe, Asami’s father was behind something of this caliber, and his daughter was finding out through rather unfortunate circumstances.

 

Mako watched her too.

 

“ _You spied on Hiroshi_!?” He accused, bending at the waist to get in Korra’s space; a tactic used in intimidation, _Tahno, Amon_ , in accusation, _Mako, Lin_. Korra was getting better at analyzing body movements, but it didn’t take a genius to understand that this shift wouldn’t end well.

 

“ _What is your problem?_ ” he threw in her face, turning to follow his girlfriend up the stairs. The Avatar watched him go, noting the fitting button down as it clung to his shoulders. Family was a touchy subject around the bending brothers, and not only had Korra just infiltrated once upon them, but now she was doing so again, to another.

 

She felt guilt, but this was her duty. Not to her own feelings, but to the state of everyone.

 

She hung her head in lonesome defeat.

 

For not the first time since coming to Republic City, Korra felt alone.

*********

“ _Yeah, you don’t know what you’re talking about, Korra._ ” Again with the words. Again with the sting. Again with the _you’re crazy, you’re crazy, you’re crazy._

 

But she wasn’t. She was not crazy. Before she had even met Asami, or Bei Fong, or Mako, or Bolin, Pemma, Tenzin, the White Lotus, _anyone_ \- she had always followed her gut. It always took her to where she needed to be- fate worked wonders, and horros on the Avatar, yet she couldn’t, wouldn’t ignore her instincts.

 

Sato was up to something, and she was not backing down.

 

And definitely not to a person with such fiery eyes, and ice cold lips.

 

Not this time.

***********

“ _Why are you doing this? Are you THAT jealous of me and Asami_?!” the gloved finger pointed towards her chest, her heart. Physical indications, the little checklist of  _bad, bad, worse_ kept being marked as signs.

 

She gasped. The notion was so incredibly backwards, so _fucking stupid_ , that there was literally no way she could have kept composure at that comment.

 

Scandalized- that’s what this was. It was no time for he did, she did, love triangles, unspoken feelings, hard lies and even harder truths. This was not a _game,_ like the ones in the arena- this was real life, real danger, _current_ dangers, and he had the audacity to accuse her of this?

 

How _dare_ he. To keep bringing up still new scars, tearing them up with quick tongue and flame. She was a woman of the Southern Water Tribe- she was the **fucking Avatar**. She had more important things to think about than the stuttering of her words, the anger boiling at a high steam, and the quickening of her heart at the mere skim of their kiss.

 

He was toying with feelings that she tried to push away, told him she would be his friend and when he agreed, she didn’t think he’d go so low.

 

How the mighty had fallen.

 

“ _If you don’t drop this, consider our friendship over._ ” Narrowed eyes. Coals, now on the brink of going out with the simplest little blow of the wind. She quickly calculated his words, the weight and meaning behind every syllable.

 

Over. A new concept for her.

 

But every end has a new beginning, as the cycle of the Avatar’s were proof of that.

 

Mako walked away. Korra let him. Sadness was in like the tide, wading at her chest like she needed air. Too much was happening, too much was swirling at her head; but in the depths of her toes, where the water felt the coldest, she knew dead on the direction she was headed.

 

The drifting tide to the ocean, the unknown.

 

The right direction.

************

“ _I’m sorry I didn’t believe you_.”

 

I’m sorry for the trouble I’ve caused you. Everyone.

 

“ _Asami’s welcome too_.” She meant it. She whole heartedly felt for the beautiful, broken girl, with the dark hair, and mesmerizing eyes. For the girl who laughed with sincerety, opened her heart to those closest to her, to a girl who just lost her only family by betraying him for the right cause. Of course she was welcome.

 

A pause between them, as his thanks lingered.

 

“ _She’s going to need you Mako_.” The words were past her mouth before she could regret them.

 

But even as a rock fell in her stomach, the echoes of something being thrown away, the tide finally covering her whole body, Korra knew this was what needed to happen.

 

Her heart had no place in front of her eyes right now. And neither did he, currently.

 

And as Mako walked away, the Avatar let go of her attachments.

 

This was her legacy, coming out in spindles.

 

_And I will be my own savior._


End file.
